Butterflys' swing
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: The orgins of the swing in Finaqua and why its so special to the queen. Young LE and Ambrose fun-ness. Light and fluffy crush


"Ambrose where are you taking me?" The lavender eyed princess laughed. She hated when her best friend surprised her. He would come up with the most ingenious inventions and positively tease her with hints.

"You ll see in a minute, majesty." Ambrose grinned. "And keep that blindfold on."

The princess nodded and squeezed his hand. "You can use my name. We ve been friends so long now you don t have to call me majesty."

"Alright your highness." Ambrose replied with a mischievous smile.

"How come you don t call me butterfly anymore?"

"No one else calls you butterfly." Ambrose replied doubtfully.

"I know that s why I like it."

Ambrose shrugged. Girl logic. "There it is"

He smiled up at her gift exuberantly. Surely she was already in love with it. Any minute she would hug him and run over and examine every inch. Then look back to him with that glowing smile. And of course it would be up to him to go over and explain it. She would let him move her hands to the item and tell her about his latest creation. His hands itched in anticipation. He loved the feel of her soft little hands in his, the small delicate fingers brushing his calloused palms.

Even better she seemed to enjoy his hand in hers. Seemed to reach for him the minute they were in sight of each other.

Any minute now she would run forward cooing over her newest toy, her soft hair rippling out behind her, her beautiful eyes dancing with wonder... why was she standing so still? Why was she so quiet?

Ambrose began panic. Had she not liked it? Had she outgrown him? Was she tired of being dragged hither and thither by a boy only a year older than her?

"Ambrose?" her voice broke into his thoughts and he turned to see her reaching out for his hands. He brushed his fingers against hers and felt relief flood him as she smiled and took his hand in her own. "Ambrose? Can I take the blindfold off now?"

Oh. Yeah.

Ambrose snickered "Yeah of course, Butterfly."

She smiled patiently and stepped closer. Close enough for Ambrose to smell her. She smelled of apples and sunshine. He wondered vaguely what she tasted like. Her lips were so close... but no. she was the princess he couldn t think about things like that. no matter how tempting her smile was.

Not that she would mind of course... but no no it wasn t proper.

With a sigh Ambrose undid the blindfold. The princess smiled warmly and blinked her lavender eyes up at him, adjusting to the light. Ambrose smiled and then stepped sideways revealing the present he made (with a lot of help of course)

"Ohhh Ambrose!" she gasped, clutching his fingers in her own. "Its wonderful!"

Ambrose laughed. "You don t even know what it is yet!" he protested.

"No, but I can tell its wonderful." She laughed and dragged the young inventor over to the new marvel. She looked first at the enclosure that housed it. A gazebo-like structure with a raised stone platform and a high domed roof. She smiled again to Ambrose and it took his breath away.

Even at 14 she was amazingly beautiful, he couldn t begin to imagine how she would look at 20.  
He took her hands and slid it gently up the nearest pillar. "The supports are made of cherry wood so it smells pleasant. Especially when the suns hit it in the summer time. It's painted with Breslin Polish," so it ll withstand the roughest weather. The roof is made of Sandelin-"

"Big S little n number 205 on the ozian periodic table of elements." She recited.

Ambrose nodded encouragingly. "Its strong but its light weight. And wont get unbearably hot in the summer. We planted Ivy all around, and climbing roses."

" My favorite!" she squealed with delight, kissing his cheek. "The suitors keep sending me Lavenders and lilacs because of my stupid nickname of Lavender." She sighed. " I hope none of my daughters have Lavender eyes!"

"I wouldn t mind" Ambrose said automatically. He had always viewed the princess as the most beautiful creature to walk the realms. "I think they re gorgeous. Oh I - I mean uhm -" Ambrose flustered "- Here. In the center is the really great part." he babbled, pulling her forward to a small seat suspended by a pair of chains.

"Its called a swing." He smiled as she clapped and hugged his arm.

"Ooooh I love it I love it!"

Ambrose laughed again. "Its a basic lever system. You sit here in this seat." Ambrose tried to get her to sit on the swing but she pushed him onto it instead.

"Now what?"

Ambrose laughed. "You move your legs to make it go back and forth." He said, demonstrating.

"Or you can have someone push you." Ambrose stood and managed to get the princess onto the swing. "You do want to try it right?"

"Yes" she giggled and nodded.

"Okay umm you have to hold onto the chain" Ambrose said trying to extract his fingers. "Butterfly take the chain. Don t you want to swing? "

"Yes."

"Then take the chains" he laughed she grinned and shook her head, making her black hair ripple.

"Why not?" Ambrose sighed, defeated.

"Because then I would have to let go of your hand." 


End file.
